Dracula's revenge or something
I never turn back It seems to be after midnight *A VERY VERY loud noise is heard outside *It wakes almost everyone up *Aden: huh * Beckitten27 beck: i was sleeping! * I never turn back Aden: gets out of his house *Aden: this seems scary * Beckitten27 um, we're going to need to move or something *i think they're going to do a civ rp *5 I never turn back oh * Beckitten27 let me ask * I never turn back yeah? * Beckitten27 it was just a question *so we can continue *beck heads outside *beck: really? i was sleeping. * I never turn back (ok) *(where do you mean by move?) *oh wait *Beckitten27 wait, are you actually going to do a civ rp? 8:25 Finn168719 Nope 8:25 Beckitten27 oh ok *i guess we can continue here * Beckitten27 yep * I never turn back Aden sees beck *Aden: hi * Beckitten27 beck: what's going on? *I never turn back Dracula appears *Dracula: YOU SICK FRICKS *Dracula: YOU KILLED ME, NOW I CANT SUCK BLOOD *Aden: im not a vampire anymore, leave me alove * Beckitten27 beck: look, i just want to go back to sleep *I never turn back Dracula: NO, YOU WILL PAY FOR SHOWING ME LIGHT *Dracula punches Aden and Beck, then smashes a door open in a department store *Aden: should we head after him? *Dracula punches Aden and Beck, then smashes a door open in a department store *Aden: should we head after him? * Beckitten27 beck: well really bad things will probably happen if we don't * I never turn back Aden: ok, lets do it *Aden carefully heads into the store *Beckitten27 beck follows carefully * I never turn back Aden sees a Metal Baseball Bat *Finn168719 has joined the chat. * I never turn back He takes it *hi finn * Beckitten27 hi * I never turn back Aden: well *Finn168719 has left the chat. * I never turn back Aden: im scared *A tv in the store suddenly shows Dracula's face *Aden smashes it *Suddenly all the TV there show his face *Aden: WHAT THE HECK *Aden suddenly sees a (lack of a better word) face thing and next to it shows "see yourself on TV!" *Aden: oh, we are geting closer *Beckitten27 beck: ok then * I never turn back A saw blade is suddenly thrown at Beck's back * Beckitten27 beck moves quickly *beck: why? * I never turn back A shelf with a bunch of shelves containing Metal tools and weapons suddenly fall on Aden and Beck * Beckitten27 beck: are you kidding me? * I never turn back Aden; oh god *Beckitten27 beck: i could have been sleeping but no, i had to investigate the strange noise * I never turn back A dart is thrown at Aden's leg *Aden: ow *Aden jumps at Aden and Beck with a ChainSaw *Aden: CRAP *uses the baseball bat to to block it * wait, who jumped? *you accidentally said aden twice *beck: good job aden? *! *beck: but what was in that? * I never turn back sorry about that * Beckitten27 it's ok * I never turn back i brbed quick with saying *it was dracula with the chainsaw *srry *Aden: UH THANKS * Beckitten27 beck: what did i do wrong? * I never turn back Dracula doesnt respond *This cat suddenly goes in the store http://www.lovethispic.com/uploaded_images/40402-Bat-Cat.jpg *He flies to the employees only room, with all the switches to lights *Aden: OH GOD, I CANT HOLD THIS MUCH LONGER *The cat suddenly turns the lights on *Dracula: MY EYES!!!!!! * Beckitten27 beck: aden? *beck: are you ok? * I never turn back Dracula falls down, and the power of the chainsaw drags him away until it gets plugged out *Aden: yes, i am *Beckitten27 beck: good * I never turn back The plug gets pulled out, which makes Dracula stop conveniently at the gun ile *He grabs a gun *Aden: hes still out there, we need to folow him? *Dracula runs to the Graden Ile *Aden: i think he went there, lets go!! *Beckitten27 beck follows * I never turn back Dracula hids in some plants *hides *Aden: im scared to death right now *Aden: he could be anywhere *Dracula jumps out of the plants *Dracula shoots Aden in his arm *Aden falls down *Aden: OH GOD *Dracula tries to shoot beck but misses *Beckitten27 beck: aden! *I never turn back Dracula shoots Aden in the chest *Aden: OW *Aden: uhgg *Aden: if i die *Aden: i would like to tell you i liked you better then dracula *Aden: also you dont have to do this *Aden: but can you kill dracula? *Aden dies * Beckitten27 i have to go *I never turn back bye *should i archive? *i will Category:Unfinished Roleplays